


Stay the night

by tenmillionotters



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: She would smile while her hands spoke for her, but at the same time she felt a turmoil inside her body, her head, her heart. Was it wrong to feel like this? Was it wrong to long for another person like that? Of course it wasn’t, but she just didn’t know how to vocalise it. It seemed to be so easy for the people around her and she began to feel small compared to them.





	Stay the night

**Author's Note:**

> Alice belongs to vamprouge who made it possible for me to write this fic ♪( ´▽｀) thank you so much Emil, for your love, support and friendship to this point (*´꒳`*) Merry Christmas

Months had passed them by, all this time Eileen had kept her promise of staying with Alice at all times. Now it felt like all the things that had been on her mind before, began to make sense. The lost pieces began to assemble and she saw a clearer image, one that painted her future by the side of the woman she loved. 

No matter how much of their time they spent together, Alice always felt content but after a while she also began to feel restless. Her kisses left more than a tingling feeling on her lips, her touch no longer sufficed. 

At times Alice felt herself slip, she felt her own hand slip between her legs, satisfying her new found desires and longings as much as she could. It worked for a little while, but her own hand could only do _so_ much. Still, no matter how much she longed for Eileen, she could hardly bring herself to vocalise her feelings. 

“Are you okay, Alice?”, she had been so lost in thought lately, even more than usual. Not that it was something Eileen looked at with concern, but it still felt a little odd to watch the younger woman drift off even harder than she was used to. 

_I’m fine, don’t worry about me please._

She would smile while her hands spoke for her, but at the same time she felt a turmoil inside her body, her head, her heart. Was it wrong to feel like this? Was it wrong to long for another person like that? Of course it wasn’t, but she just didn’t know how to vocalise it. It seemed to be so easy for the people around her and she began to feel small compared to them. 

Maybe she wasn’t as brave, maybe she wasn’t as bold… she didn’t think of her desires as something dirty or bad, nothing be ashamed of. In her head they had been lying together for countless hours, intertwined in perfect unity, but in reality nothing was as ideal as her sweet day dreams. 

“The nights are getting colder,” it seemed like an arbitrary comment from Eileen’s side, but there was a soft undertone, a vibration in her voice that sent a shiver down Alice spine. Their fingers intertwined and their eyes locked, even though Eileen’s mask made it hard to tell, the younger woman could feel her gaze lingering upon her. 

“Y-Yes they are…”, she barely whispered the words, while she would pretended to be clueless about the other’s intentions she felt a hope spring to life that she didn’t want to be suffocated by disappointment. 

“Why don’t we spend the night together then?”, even though Alice couldn’t see her girlfriend’s face, she heard the bright smile that graced her lips in her words. 

There was no way she would decline but it still took her a good while before she had recollected herself, it took her a good while before she nodded gently, “I would love to.” 

Did it happen too fast? Alice felt frustrated with her own thoughts, hadn’t she waited for this moment all along? Where did the sudden doubt come from? Still, she followed Eileen quietly. 

What did she expect? Now that Alice was honest she had never thought about the other hunters in ways that separated them from their profession before. She loved Eileen, but even considering the nature of their relationship, she could hardly see her as anything but a fellow hunter. 

But coming to this place, the small house that Eileen called her own, she finally began to form a different image of her. She finally began to see the person behind the profession, Eileen behind her mask, without her wings. 

Alice held her breath, she knew that her girlfriend was a beautiful, but seeing her in such a soft warm light, in the intimate security of her home… only enhanced her beauty. 

“Make yourself comfortable,” she would say, gesturing for Alice to do as she pleased but it was hard, the anticipation she felt was making her feel dizzy. 

Eileen chuckled lightly, in the end they both knew why they were here, so she took Alice hand and led her into her bedroom. 

A strong, comforting scent hit her nostrils as she inhaled deeply, the older woman’s bedroom smelt even more like her than any other room in the house. It felt like… home. 

Alice sat down on Eileen’s bed, hands shaking as she tried to undress herself, she felt the weight of her girlfriend’s hands on her own and it gave her some peace of mind. 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, even if you think you want it now… you’ll might change your mind, just tell me so, we can stop. It’s okay, your comfort comes first,” her eyes were so warm, the soft lines that passing time had left on her face only further enhanced her features. 

“Okay… but… I do want this you know…”, her hands were too busy guiding Eileen’s, they couldn’t be her voice right now, not right now… 

“If you say so, I trust you,” the older woman chuckled and kissed Alice. 

It was unlike anything she had known before, her kisses had always been gentle and soft, now they were passionate and heated. Eileen knew how to make her actions speak for herself in a way that lightly bit Alice lips while undressing her. 

The grip of her hands wasn’t firm, but it was enough to make Alice aware of her position in this situation. All she could do was lay back and trust Eileen, she would lose herself tonight but she could fall back onto the other woman… it wasn’t the worst thing she could imagine. 

“I love you,” she murmured before pressing a kiss on Alice’s burning cheeks, she chuckled as she watched the younger woman struggle, how cute. It felt like attacking prey that was more than willing to be devoured, her body moved in ways that made it easier for Eileen to undress her, her legs spread open without hesitation as she lay on her back. 

Eileen understood everything, from the soft glances to the way she offered her body to her lover. Giving the younger woman the benefit of doubt, she would say that it all happened subconsciously but she knew that her beloved Alice wasn’t like that. Even if her lips didn’t form words often, even if others appeared more strongly willed… she knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it. 

Maybe it looked like Eileen was pulling every string to an outsider, but in this relationship it was the older woman who had fallen completely for the charms of her younger lover. 

Alice captivated her, spending the night with her would only strengthen the bond between them, that much was sure. But now wasn’t the time to get lost in her own thoughts, she should let her actions speak for everything that was on her mind. 

The younger one’s chest rose and fell gently as she breathed quietly, she was awaiting whatever course of action Eileen planned on taking. 

She wanted to start gently, the night was long and even if the sun would rise before they would separate, she didn’t care. There was nothing on her mind, nothing but Alice. 

A surprised moan escaped the younger woman as she felt a soft kiss, followed by a gentle bite, being placed on her exposed neck. Not that she had thought of herself as extremely sensitive, but nobody had warned her about the sensation another person’s touch could cause. 

It wasn’t the first time for her, but Eileen felt an yet unknown thrill run down her spine, it felt like an all consuming flame that was sparked inside her, a hunger she couldn’t still easily. So she let her lips and tongue form a trail from her lover’s neck down to her small breasts. Not that it was a problem… Alice body was shaped perfectly, her skin was soft and pale like freshly fallen snow. 

The younger woman exhaled sharply as she watched the older woman move downwards, her movements were smooth, calculated. Her lips closed around one of her nipples, teasing it with her tongue and teeth. Tears began burning in Alice eyes, she felt dizzy, was such a small gesture enough to make her climax? 

She felt how her whole body reacted to the smallest touch, the pleasure that washed over her, a pleasure that mixed with longing, but she would take her time, no matter how much her body begged for release. 

The grip of her hands was firm as she pushed Alice legs up, before she continued she looked up and gazed at her partner, “Do you want me to continue?” 

“Y-Yes please…”, knowing that Eileen cared so deeply for her comfort and wellbeing was such a warm feeling, it spread through her body just like the pleasure had done only moments before. 

Her hot breath tickled on Alice’s skin, making her chuckle before the soft sounds turned into moans. Eileen made sure that she could feel just how much she _loved_ her. Sometimes this love was expressed by pressing her tongue down on her clit before moving it down to her entrance where it lingered for a while, teasing it with the tip of her tongue before moving upwards again. 

Unexpectedly Eileen stopped, Alice began to kick her feet lightly and she began to wince and whine, “Why did you stop…?” 

“Oh? Why are you so eager?”, she chuckled before she sighed and kissed Alice stomach. What an impatient little girl she had found herself, one that she loved oh so dearly. 

After a little while Eileen continued teasing her dearest one, letting her tongue circle around her swollen clit while her fingers slowly slipped into Alice, one after the other felt completely filled up. She whimpered and moaned in pleasure, moving her hips further down eagerly trying to take her partner in whole. 

While she was amused by Alice eagerness, she had no intention to stop her. She would be a liar if she said that she didn’t enjoy it, she would be a lair if she said that she didn’t love the feeling of Alice’s body slowly tightening around her fingers. 

“E-Eileen…”, her legs began shaking as she felt her orgasm wash over her, Eileen didn’t let go, she has no intention to. Only when her body finally relaxed the older woman slowly let go, but Alice pulled her back without a warning immediately. 

Now wasn’t the time for big words, all that was needed was action. No words were enough to express how much they loved each other, how they longed for one another, so all that was left to do was to finally take the step they’d been afraid of taking for so long. 

Alice found it oddly amusing that Eileen was _this_ prepared, when she tightened the leather straps around her waist and thighs the younger woman didn’t even dare to look at it. 

“I’ll ask you again… do you want this? And if it should hurt, tell me and we can stop immediately.” 

“It’s fine, I trust you.” 

All she did was nod and smile, she carefully placed the tip on Alice’s entrance, they gazed at each other and Eileen grabbed one of her girlfriend’s hands and squeezed it tightly before slowly pushing herself inside her. 

It felt like fire, a flame that slowly spread through her, it was stretching her out and Alice could no longer control her voice no her movements. She held onto the other woman desperately while she whimpered, her shaking legs closing tightly around the other’s hips. 

Eileen cateufllupushed Alice’s hair out of her face before kissing her gently, she couldn’t feel herself move inside the other but it didn’t matter, it was a two headed snake, they were connected by the artificiality of human curiosity and need to satisfy sexual needs. 

The burning, yet soft warmth of her body felt like home, their bodies began to move in sync, they knew each other well enough to understand the other’s movements, they exchanged heated kisses while they gently loved each other. 

Every time the tip touched her most sensitive spot Alice began to shudder, she felt Eileen slowly sit up while pulling her up, she moved faster as her teeth dug into Alice’s chest, leaving a mark. 

She moaned and giggled in surprise, for every bite she gave her one sweet kiss and there was no need to complain. Even though it was their first time, it felt like Eileen knew exactly what to do, how to touch her. She began to move faster, Alice body responded by slowly tightening and clenching around the extension of Eileen’s affection and so did her lover’s body. 

The older woman grinned as she let her thumb brush over the other’s quivering lips, “You’re such a good girl…” A small chuckle escaped her before she moaned in surprise when Alice closed her lips around her thumb, smiling sheepishly while sucking on it. 

How eager her good little girl was, maybe she would make her beg and work for it… but not today. 

Alice felt how her movements became rougher, more eager, more passionate, more loving. Her lips curled into a small grin, “Are you close?” 

“I sure am… but so are you, aren’t you?” 

Even if she’d try to reply, the rough thrusts put her in her place, still, she managed to let a few chuckles escape her before it turned into throaty moans. 

She pressed her hand on her mouth as she felt like screaming, but Eileen’s stern gaze made her remove her hand. Well, if she wanted to hear her so badly then - 

It was a lustful scream, it was pleasure at its peak. Just _hearing_ Alice climax was enough to push her over the edge. 

White noise. Comforting silence. Heavy breathing. The air was heavy with a sickly sweet scent of love and longing. Alice was lying on her back, trying to catch a breath while she watched Eileen take off her gear, the thick leather straps had left deep pressure marks on her body. 

“Get some rest…”, her voice was hoarse but it couldn’t conceal the smile that was gracing her lips as she felt Alice lips touch the marks on her hips. 

“I can’t sleep without you… you can take care of everything else in the morning…”, she slowly pulled her lover back into the sheets with her. 

“Fine,” how could she say no to that? There was nothing she wanted more than holding Alice in her arms, the comfortable warmth they shared was making her feel safe and sound. She pressed a soft kiss on Alice forehead. 

There weren’t any big words they could utter, no promises of undying and never ending love, there was nothing to be said, instead they would quietly hold each other till dawn would break. It would break and welcome them to a world in which they knew that they’d never separate ever again.


End file.
